Let's Be Us Agian
by Stellar Lady
Summary: Songfic for a fav couple of mine. Saito may seem OOC . All reviews are appreciated.


**Tell me what I have to do tonight  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again**

Sano stared out his window. Everything was quiet. Hearing a soft moan from his bed , he turned. Saito was stretched out on his bed, completely nude, and covered only with a blanket. For the moment, the older man was asleep. The moonlight shinning through the window danced across his pale skin , bating the sleeper in silver.

Sano sighed, turning back to the window. He couldn't understand it. Why did he feel this way? He used to hate the man that was sleeping in his bed, but then everything changed. There was something about him that was different. It was like the older man's will had been broken. Was Sano falling in love with the wolf? He knew the other man didn't share his feelings.

"Hey Ahou."

"Stop calling me that."

"Make me."

"What do you want?"

"Come back to bed."

"Like hell."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think? I hate you."

Saito didn't respond right away. Instead, he rose from the bed , walked to the younger man , then to the surprise of Sano , sat on his lap , wrapped his arms around his chest and laid his head on his shoulder. Sano tried to push him off, but the other man held on tight.

"Please don't push me away. I'll …. I'll leave if you really want."

"Saito… do you love me?"****

I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Let's be us again

"Yes…. Yes , I do. I'm not ashamed of it," he said, his amber-eyes darkening with tears.

"Saito , please don't cry. I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry."

**Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again  
Oh us again**

Sano laid his head against his lover's bare chest , as Saito ran his hands through his hair.

Sano had forgotten why Saito was here. Tokio had passed away several weeks ago from a prolonged illness and Saito couldn't be alone. Saito told him everything now. Sano had seen behind the mask. Sano realized how exposed recent events had left the older man's emotions. Saito's soul was in tatters and Sano needed to heal him.****

Look at me, I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again

Sano felt his own eyes water. He was letting his pride do the talking. Again. He knew he needed to let his pride go. He wanted to make the person he loved smile again. He wanted Saito to give him one of those rare ,angelic smiles that he kept hidden from the world.****

Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us  


For long minutes neither man spoke. Sano felt ashamed for making his lover's pretty eyes cry. He kissed Saito's chest over his heart.

"Sano…I'll leave if you want me to. Really I will," the older man whispered, his voice-breaking.

"Saito, please…."

**  
Baby, baby what would I do  
I can't imagine life without you**

"I don't care! I still love you and nothing is going to change that. It was killing me having you not know," he was in full blown tears now.

"Saito…"

"Don't push me away. I'd rather die then not be with you."

Sano couldn't believe his ears. He pulled Saito as close as he could.

"Saito, don't talk like that. I can't imagine what I would do without you. I'd die before I stopped loving you. " ****

Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  


"Sano… do you love me?"

"Yes. Yes ,I do. I love you with all my heart," the younger man said , drying away his lover's tears.

Their lips met in a kiss. It felt good to be close to each other. The moon danced of Saito's paler skin , as Sano laid his head on his lover's chest again. The brunette felt like he was holding an angel.

**  
Oh, here I am  
I'm reaching out for you  
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again  
Oh let's be us again**

Sano pushed the older man down on the bed and laid on top of him. He pulled the blanket around them. Warmth filled the room. They wrapped their arms around each other. Saito nuzzled his neck and fell asleep right away. But it took Sano longer to fall asleep. He ran a hand down the wolf's lean tear-stained face. He'd never seen his lover cry but then Saito was going through a lot. Sano snuggled as close to him as possible and finally drifted into sleep.


End file.
